ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Azumi Goto
| birth_place = Yonabaru, Okinawa, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | family = Sakuya Goto (Younger sister) | spouce = N/A | billed = Okinawa, Japan | trainer = Shinjiro Yoshida, Miss Manami | website= | debut =November 2011 | retired = }} Azumi Goto (born November 10, 1992) is a Japanese female wrestler, businesswoman, promoter, and model currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance where she is the current OWA Women's World Champion. Goto is also well known for her work in Joshi Extreme Takeover, a promotion that she is the co-owner and president. Goto is also the hand-picked successor of Miss Manami Toyama, who she handed the nickname of "The Goddess of Puroresu" and her Endless World (Straight Jacket Electric Chair Suplex) ''finishing maneuver upon Toyama's retirement in December of 2017 Early Life Azumi comes from a well-off, respected family in Okinawa. Her family is known for running the largest fishing business in South Japan, her father Daisuke runs the business alongside her mother Aika. Azumi’s younger sister Sakuya is an ex-pro wrestler that retired due to multiple injuries that she was unable to heal up from. Goto was a tennis player through most of her life, winning multiple junior championships in the Okinawa area, she was also said to be a volleyball player when she was younger and would go on to represent her prefecture alongside her school team at the 2010 High School Nationals but gave up both sports to pursue her wrestling training. Goto’s love for wrestling apparently began when she was around 5 watching a Joshi wrestling match with her father. It was also her father, Daisuke that introduced her to her first mentor Shinjiro Yoshida, who is considered the biggest sports legend to come out of Okinawa. Her training would begin at the age of 16 and she would officially turn pro at the age of 18. Pro wrestling Career '''Okinawa Pro Wrestling (November 2010 - December 2011)' Goto would have her first official match in a pre-show dark match under the name of Ayumi. Azumi would continue to wrestle under that name for 4 months before being repackaged as “Magic Princess” Ayumi, a gimmick that Goto came up with because of her love for Anime and more importantly the Magic Girl genre. With her “Magic Princess” persona, Goto would pick up her first notable wins in OPW and she would soon challenge Joshi Champion MAYA, only to face her in losing effort. Because she had lost but the ref didn’t see her foot on the rope, Ayumi was given another shot at MAYA’s Joshi Championship, and once again suffer defeat via submission. During the match Goto would injure her left knee but push on till her defeat, she was not seen at OPW Events until June when she was repackaged again. Goto would officially return to injury and under her real name, she would start to pick up wins. On November 15, five days after her 19th Birthday. Azumi would capture her first title and end the year-long reign of former rival MAYA, the reign didn’t last long as she would drop it back to MAYA on December 5th after the match, Goto would take to the microphone and say that she’s officially heading to JET as her contract expired the night before. This would be the last appearance of Azumi Goto in OPW. Joshi Extreme Takeover (January 2012 - November 2015, January 2018 - Present) Goto would join the JET Roster under the mentorship of Kira Sakazaki (Coincidently the older brother of her former tag partner, Haruna Sakazaki) and Miss Manami. She spent up to two months working as a young lioness, which meant her jobs including cleaning the Dojos, cleaning the showers, make food for the veterans and much more. Azumi would make her official debut for JET in April under her real name but in a losing effort, she would continue to lose multiple matches. This would continue until July where she would pick up her first win via Roll-up. Starting in August, Azumi and fellow rookie Mei Hatsukyo would team up for the annual JET “Rise Together” Tag Tournament as Thunder Panda. During this time Azumi and Mei would place first in their block only to lose in the finals, through this tournament Azumi and Mei would form a friendship and Mei would call Azumi, “Onee-Chan” meaning older sister as a sign of respect. The team would continue their run of form, even facing the JET Duo Championship, Yuzuki Ishikawa and Meiko at JET’s annual Korakuen Hall Show in October and the pair would win the match to capture their first titles in JET. Goto and Hatsukyo would hold the title until December 20th where they would drop the titles. The team would be off-screen for a while until late January During a JET Event in February, a trio consisting of heel Joshi, Yuzuki Ishikawa, Meiko and Mio would start calling themselves Stardom Trio and would hold all the championships that JET had. With Yuzuki and Meiko holding the tag titles and Mio holding the JET Championship. They would dare any three girls to come out and try to challenge them, new theme music would play as Azumi, Mei and a debuting 19-year-old Sakuya Goto would accept the challenge and soon a brawl between the two groups with Goto’s group winning the brawl. The three would pull out a flag that read “Outsiders”, the trio would declare war on the Stardom Trio. The name itself comes from the fact that all three girls didn’t start their careers in JET. A feud between the two groups ensued for over a year but the Stardom Trio would win the last and final battle in June’s Japan Wrestle Festival featuring all the major promotions around the country in a big super card like show. The match itself would be bad in the long run for The Outsiders as Sakuya would tear her ACL and Mei was wrestling her last match before heading to EAW’s Developmental Territory. It was said that Sakuya would be out for at least a year and that meant Azumi would be without her stable. She would continue to feud with the Stardom Trio, alone but would continue to face defeat from them. In September, JET announced their RISE Grand Prix 2015 blocks which saw Azumi in the tournament, she would soon win RISE GP beating Miss Manami in the finals giving her a final shot at Mio’s JET Championship that she had won due to Cloud Matsuda’s signing to Elite Answers Wrestling. The final match between the long Azumi/Outsiders vs Mio/Stardom Trio feud happened at JET's largest show till date. Taking place at Ryogoku Sumo Hall with 10,000 live. Azumi and Mio would face off in a 45 Minute Ironman Match which Azumi would win with the final score of 3-2. Goto would take a mic and say that she won’t be able to defend this title with honor as she had accepted a contract offer from EAW, she would thank the people around her that made her what she is in JET and said that even in her heart, she was a Joshi no matter what they would say. This was Azumi’s last appearance in JET as she would head to Elite Answers Wrestling and she was vacating her title before having one final appearance where she would thank the roster and talk about that her era as JET's ace is over and it's time for the young lionesses that she trained to take the stage. The Queen's Comeback In January of 2018. Azumi Goto would make her return after inheriting JET from her mentor, Miss Manami. This would be the first appearance in over 2 years and she would declare with Manami's retirement, she planned to lead JET as the leader while still committing to EAW. She would become a member of JET's backstage team and run the wrestling dojo which became hers stated by Manami's final will. It was said that Azumi was the handpicked successor because she was what Manami wanted from her heir, someone who worked hard no matter what, someone who carried themselves with great pride, self-confidence, and elegance. After being unceremoniously fired from EAW in May 2018. Azumi returned to JET and become the promotion's new president. Running operations with a lot of her goals including expanding into the US market and other Asian countries. Talking about even starting a JET Network. Azumi would start using her now Independent wrestler status to move to different promotions to spread JET's new status as a rising promotion even starting an alliance with the rebooted and Westernized Lethal's Angels of Wrestling. On the first night of the Sakura Blooming tour, Azumi would make her first appearance since accepting her role as President. She would announce her intentions to continue wrestling on the independent scene while still acting as JET's president afterward introducing Yoko Kudo as the new GM of Joshi Extreme Takeover. Azumi's next appearance would be at JET 3 where she would challenge LUMINOID (Haruna Sakazaki and Mizuki Nakata) for the JET Tag Team Championships, and her partner would be Stephanie Matsuda. At JET Sakura Blooming Goto and Matsuda would lose their Tag title match as Haruna Sakazaki in her retirement match pinned Goto to retain the JET Tag Team Championships for LUMINOID thus retiring the belts. [[Elite Answers Wrestling|'Elite Answers Wrestling']]' (December 2015 - May 2018)' Goto would join EAW on December 1st and would spend the whole month in Developmental, learning the English language which she had minor knowledge of. With the help of a few people there, she would get a good grasp of the language and was moved up to the Main Roster on New Years 2016. Goto would make her debut for EAW under a new persona called “The Queen Of Submission” Azumi Goto. Hyping up her excellent skills as a submission specialist and an effective Strong Style Wrestler. Goto would, unfortunately, lose her debut match to Vanessa Holiday on Battleground, followed by another couple of losses to Aria Jaxon on Voltage, to Silence on Showdown in a Fatal Four-way and another loss to Vanessa Holiday on Battleground, this time by DQ. Her first win would come in a Tag Match on Dynasty alongside Erica Ford against Veena Adams and Silence. Post Match, both Goto, and Ford would be attacked by Adams and Silence. This would trigger a feud between the two teams as Goto and Ford would start calling themselves as Shinsei Domei (Translation: Holy Alliance). The name itself doesn’t mean what the translation says, both were saying that the team name comes from their drive for Pure Spirit, Pure Competition. Shinsei Domei would continue to get the better of Adams and Silence with Azumi picking up her first singles win against Veena Adams, along with Six Vixens Tag match win alongside the likes of Aria Jaxon and Sheridan Muller. At the first EAW Vixens Cup, Azumi would face Silence and beat her rival by count-out but after the Erica Ford vs Veena Adams, Silence would attack Azumi with a steel pipe and bust her open. This would be a major reason in Azumi’s round two loss to Rey Shamez. Goto would continue to team with Erica Ford after the Vixens Cup and the pair would continue to win matches together. Two weeks after Reckless Wiring 8, Azumi Goto would receive her first title match against Carson Ramsay for his Pure Title in a losing effort. Azumi would move away from that loss and look towards being in the First Specialist Rampage Match entering in at #5 and eliminating Veena Adams, Brody Sparks, Silence and Grace Izumi with help from Erica Ford. Azumi would be eliminated at the 6th position thanks to outside interference by Eris LeCava. Post-GR was a struggling run for Azumi, with a few wins against the likes of Hatsukyo Gin (Her old Outsider stablemate, Mei Hatsukyo), Piff Fumador, Venom and couple of loss against Haruna Sakazaki, Madison Kaline and others. This would lead to Azumi being apart of Team Vixens at Pain For Pride 9 in the first Divide & Conquer Match against Team New Breed, Azumi would get the first elimination of Piff Fumador but would be eliminated third from her team. Weeks post-Pain For Pride 9, Azumi would lose more matches, even ending her team with Erica and leave her in the middle of a match in a Six-Person Tag with her then-boyfriend Nasir Moore and would say her reasons for it were because she was tired of carrying Erica through all the success they had. Azumi would enter the second annual Empress Of Elite, where she was placed in Block D with Cameron Ella Ava, Haruna Sakazaki, Sophia Rose, Hatsukyo Gin, & Nicole Fyre. She would lead the block in the first week with a submission win over Hatsukyo, giving Azumi three points but she would soon lose two matches straight against Haruna and Sophia respectively. Goto would bounce back to beat Nicole but unfortunately, she didn’t have enough to take back her lead, Azumi would suffer one more loss to Cameron Ella Ava in the final week of Block Matches. Ending her run in the tournament. On the debut episode of Empire, Azumi would team up with Erica Ford again to face Cailin Dillon and Tarah Nova in a tag match but because of Erica and Azumi arguments they would both lose the match, next week Azumi would cost Erica her match against Stephanie Matsuda and would even kidnap her with the help of mysterious men. The following week, she would beat Veena Adams and revealed that she placed Erica in a Glass/Steel Cage, this would result in Azumi and Erica having a match inside a steel cage with both women destroying each other, Azumi would push her former tag partner down from the top of the cage down to the floor giving Erica the win and some serious injuries. After her feud with Erica, she would have a couple of great matches against Heart Break Gal, BB Vita and Brianna Taylor. At the Shock Value FPV, it would be a night of firsts for Azumi. Her first major accomplishment and her first FPV win as she would be involved in the Control In The Vault Battle Royal which she won and receive a contract/briefcase that she could cash in to gain complete control of Empire for 24hrs. Post Shock Value, Azumi would team up with fellow JET Alumni Stephanie Matsuda for the second Tag Team Grand Prix, they would lose in the first round against Eclipse and Alexis Diemos. Azumi would soon be called out by EAW Hall Of Famer and Empire GM Cleopatra for a match at RTR10 which Azumi would win and retain her Control In The Vault Briefcase. After Road To Redemption X, another series of losses would be added to Azumi’s overall record, but she would bounce back by competing in the Empire Cup Grand Rampage match at Empire’s first supershow, Malicious Intentions and finishing in the top four alongside April Song, Cameron Ella Ava, and Sophia Rose. Azumi would soon take a break from in-ring competition to recover from injuries while enjoying a honeymoon with her kayfabe spouse, Haruna Sakazaki. Goto would soon return to the ring about 3 weeks later competing in her first ever Number #1 contenders match for a chance to challenge for the EAW Women's Championship at Grand Rampage against the then current champion, Cailin Dillon. Azumi would come up short and lose the match, Azumi's next major match would be at the first ever Terminus Supershow for Empire as she would compete in an Elimination Fatal Four-way to see who would compete in the Extreme Enigma Memorial match at Pain For Pride X. Goto would be the last one eliminating, now being outlasted by eventual winner Tarah Nova. The next week, Azumi would declare herself as an entrant for the 2017 24/7 Battle Royale. She would overall place in fifth. At the beginning of Season 10, Azumi would team up with Haruna Sakazaki and head to Showdown to challenge then EAW tag team Champions, The High Rollerz but they were told by the champs that they would only get a title shot by defeating the champs the following week and they did. The week after their victory over The High Rollerz, Goto would compete in her first title match in over a year at the Showdown exclusive FPV, Dia Del Diablo. She would be the one from her team to take the fall as she and Haruna would lose the match. Haruna and Azumi later that night announced their intentions of becoming tag champs together by declaring themselves as the first tag team entered for the tournament (but wouldn't in the tourney compete due to Haruna's kayfabe suspension from EAW). With her tag partner suspended, Azumi would soon attempt to become a singles competitor by entering in the 2018 Empress of Elite but was eliminated in the second round by Madison Kaline. Right after her elimination, Azumi would barge into the Tarah Nova's office and make a deal with the GM to trade in her Control In The Vault for a title match for Aria Jaxon's Women's Championship at Manifest Destiny, backstage decision for this match was because of Cailin Dillon's firing, leaving Aria Jaxon with no opponent for the super-show. The following week after a victory against Vexx Monroe, Azumi would point towards Aria's title and signal that it would be her. At Manifest Destiny, Azumi would compete in her first ever EAW Women's Title match against Aria Jaxon. After a strong showing, Azumi would lose the match but the two shook hands after the match. [[Omega Wrestling Alliance|'Omega Wrestling Alliance']]' (May 2018 - present)' The Empress' Arrival Azumi would announce her signing with OWA after being released from EAW and being contacted by friends over there to join the promotion under a pay-per-appearance deal so that she can still be a member of JET's roster. Azumi would make her debut for the promotion just a week after signing on Kingdom VI. On the June 17th episode of Kingdom. It was announced by Azumi Goto would have her debut match at Budokai Tenkaichi, a joint Supershow between Strong Style Wrestling and Omega Wrestling Alliance. Her opponent had not been announced which led Diantha Moreau to come out and pitch herself as Azumi's opponent. Azumi's next appearance was set for the Budokai Tenkaichi show where she would defeat Diantha and claim her first win in OWA. The Olympus after Budokai Tenkaichi, Azumi Goto talked about her intention of becoming OWA Women's Champion and capturing her first title in over 3 years. The following week on the July 15th edition of Kingdom, her challenge was accepted by the defending champ, Sweet Roxy and the match for Boiling Point was set. On the following Kingdom, Azumi would defeat Roxy's V&V tag partner Mia Marie Vega. This would follow up with Azumi's first loss at Boiling Point, where she would lose to the OWA Women's Champion Sweet Roxy. The following week Azumi would request a rematch but was denied a title shot by Viola DeMarco instead being placed in a contendership match against Natasha Night and Duice Torres. Her first match since Boiling Point would be against Duice Torres but the bout would end in a no-contest thanks to an attack by Natasha Night. The following Olympus, Azumi Goto would defeat both Night and Torres in a number 1 contendership match. Queen of the Ring Azumi was soon set to challenge for Savannah Sunshine's Ring of Opportunity and would appear on the first episode of Odyssey set to face one of the women she had defeated number 1 contender, Natasha Night. In their first singles match, Night was able to defeat Azumi. The next match for Azumi was another loss as she teamed with TyAnna Jupiter to take on Diantha Moreau and Natalie Cage. The following week at OWA Vindication, Azumi would defeat Savannah Sunshine to become the new Queen of The Ring. On the first Odyssey post-Vindication, Azumi would declare that she would defend the ring against all challengers until she reached then-Women's Champion TyAnna Jupiter. The following week, Goto was selected by TyAnna to represent Odyssey against four women of Strong Style Wrestling in what was being dubbed as the Brody Sparks Tribute Tag match. She would compete in a warm-up match the following week alongside her teammates Jupiter, Sweet Roxy and Savannah Sunshine against Wolvesden (Natalie Cage, Roni De Vil, and Diantha Moreau) and Aphrodite Marie in which Team Jupiter would win. At Civil War, Azumi would compete as a member of Team Odyssey as though her team would win she was eliminated by April Song via Swan Song. Following the Civil War PPV, Azumi would have her first Queen Of The Ring defense against Diantha Moreau, she would soon follow this performance with a double count-out against Rochelle. This would set her in a collision course against Rochelle with her next defense set to be against her. She would retain her Queen of The Ring status via Submission making Rochelle tap out on the last Odyssey before the new year. On the first episode of the Odyssey of 2019, Azumi Goto interrupted TyAnna and her manager Tomazeya Venus by declaring that she wants to cash in her Queen of The Ring opportunity at OWA Clash Of The Titans. The two of them spent a better part of a month in a game of "anything you can do, I can do better" as they were commentary for each other's matches, and stared each other down. On the go-home show before Clash Of The Titans, it was reported that TyAnna suffered a catastrophic neck injury which meant that the Women's World Championship was now vacant and Goto would be facing an unknown opponent for the belt. At the event, her mystery opponent was revealed to be April Song, someone who had been a thorn in Azumi's side for years and Goto could never defeat but her losing record against April wouldn't matter as she pinned her after two Heaven's Flash Kick to become the new OWA Women's World Champion and ending her three year title drought. Other Ventures On November 13th, 2018 Azumi Goto's Joshi Extreme Takeover promotion announced on Twitter that the first IJWF show was set as JET and Lethal Angels of Wrestling were hosting Collision Course from the Cow Palace in San Francisco, California. The event is set to air live on January 19th-20th and is considered by many as the biggest women's wrestling event in history as four promotions along with JET and LAW were set to come together for this event. Goto herself stated that she is acting as the main producer for this event, acting as the head and being one of the financial backers for this show. Other Media Goto due to her life as a professional wrestler, she would enter the world of modeling and release multiple photo books. In January of 2018, she would release her first photo book named "Okinawan Beauty" and would soon release her second photo book "Natural Face" in August of 2018. She was an original cast member of True Vixens and appeared for a majority of the first season. Goto would also be a cast member for EAW produced show The Trial where she competed alongside then-boyfriend Nasir Moore. Since July of 2018, she would make the cover of Weekly Pro Wrestling Magazine for a special article depicting her career from debut to now. Goto has appeared in two EAW video games, in EAW 2K17 where she made her debut and returned for EAW 2K18. She also has appeared in one OWA video game, OWA 2K19 where she would be a day 1 DLC for players along with a few other signees. Personal Life Goto currently splits time between her residences in Tokyo and Los Angeles. She is an avid sports fan supporting multiple teams like Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters, Los Angeles Angels, and Philidelphia 76ers. Even though she is of Japanese heritage, Goto identifies as a Christian. In January of 2018, Goto would inherit Joshi Extreme Takeover from her mentor Miss Manami and runs the promotion alongside Stephanie Matsuda. She also has invested in multiple different business ventures, She is a co-owner of "Yonabaru Heaven" a beauty parlor owned by her young sister Sakuya Goto and even having a share in Goto Family Fisheries, a fishing company owned by her own family, Goto previously dated current-OWA coworker Nasir Moore (now known as CM Nas). It was reported in September of 2018 that she was in a relationship with Kira Sakazaki and the couple had been together since May. In-Wrestling: *'Finishing Moves:' **Shoryu Kekkai (Cloverleaf) **Final Vent (Top Rope Moonsault) **Heaven's Flash Kick (Superkick) **Endless World (Straight Jacket Electric Chair Suplex) *'Signature Moves:' **End Game (Double Underhook Facebuster) **Tombstone Piledriver. **Shutdown German Suplex (Arm trapped hesitation German Suplex with a pin bridge) **Last Surprise (Sling Blade) - Adopted from Miss Manami **Omoplata Crossface **Dragon Rocket (Suicide Dive) **Multiple Strike variations ***Corner Dropkick ***Elbow Smashes ***Knife Edge Chop ***Palm strikes ***Shoot kicks ***Switchblade Kick ***''Uraken'' (Spinning Backfist) **Multiple Suplex Variations: ***Dragon ***German ***Snap ***Tiger ***Vertical ***Butterfly Suplex **Slingshot Flip Senton **Elbow Suicida **Death Valley Bomb *'Nicknames:' **The Ace of Women's Wrestling **The New Tradition *'Wrestlers Managed:' **Nasir Escobar **Haruna Sakazaki **Sheridan Mueller **Sakuya Goto **Miss Manami (Acted as Manami's second when under her wing) *'Managers:' **Haruna Sakazaki *'Wrestlers Trained:' **Mizuki Nakata **Tomoyo Hirate **Rei Kagura **Natsu Toyama Championships and Other Accomplishments: *Elite Answers Wrestling: **First and only Control In the Vault Briefcase holder **Match of the Year 2017 (Female Elitist) **Most Valuable Elitist Awards: ***Vixen/Woman of the Week (2 times) ***Promoer of the Week (3 times) ***Beef of the Week (4 times) ***Match of the Week (1 time) *Joshi Extreme Takeover: **JET World Championship (1 time) **JET Tag Team Champion (1 time) **RISE Grand Prix (2015) *Omega Wrestling Alliance **Queen of the Ring (1 time) **Goddess of the Week (4 times) **Champion of the Week (1 time) **Match of the Week (1 time) **Promo Battle of the Week (1 time) **Moment of the Week (1 time) **OWA Women's World Championship (1 time, current) Category:EAW Category:EAW Vixens Category:OWA Wrestler Category:JET Wrestler Category:Japanese Wrestlers Category:Characters from Japan Category:Wrestlers trained in Japan Category:Joshi Wrestler. Category:OWA Category:OWA Odyssey Category:Queen of the Ring winners Category:Japanese characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:1992 Births Category:Wrestlers born in 1992 Category:1992 births Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:2011 debuts Category:2011 Debuts Category:AzumiGoto Characters